Wicked Black-Swan
Wicked Black-Swan is a 2015-introduced and all around character. She is part of Swan Lake as the next Odile, and she is a student at Ever After High. In the destiny conflict, she is on the Rebel side, because she wants a more glamorous destiny. Therefore, she is friends with C.A. Cupid, who will tell her to follow her heart. She is also friends with most Rebels. Despite her abrasive personality, she really is a sweetheart. She runs an infamous villainy show. The main audience is her frenemy Duchess Swan, Faybelle Thorn, and many other future villains. The name of the show is "Villains Ahoy, At Your Service". Portrayers If she had a voice actress, it would be Erin Fitzgerald, who voiced Raven Queen. Character Personality Wicked is very selfish and a little villainous. She is also wanting to triumph and ambitious, making her a good destiny-stealer. She runs a show called "Villains Ahoy, At Your Service". Fitting for her story, she wears all black, gray, and white. She sarcastically calls the royal princesses spellbinding. Wicked has a tendency to call others "hon", "honey", "tickle", "pickle", or "lame-o." She is from royal heritage. Appearance Wicked has whitish blonde hair - ironic for her role as the next Odile. Her hair is streaked with black, and she has pale skin and big blue-gray eyes. As the next Odile, Wicked wears dull,evil colors. She is never seen without her regal style.She wears very spiky feathers and silver jewelry. Fairy Tale Main article: Swan Lake Relationships Family Wicked says her mom was a queen from a faraway land. Wicked is half white swan. Friends Frigid Queen, Duchess Swan, Faybelle Thorn, Ginger Breadhouse, Cupid, and possibly Raven Queen are friends. Faybelle Thorn and Duchess Swan are the technical crew of her infamous villain show. Pet Wicked has a pet griffin called Majestic, because it is majestic. Romance Wicked likes a boy named Handsome Charming. Outfits Basic She wears a black dress with fringe at the skirt, and gray jeggings. Her belt is regally fashioned and silver.The dress is sleeveless with a gray faux fur shawl. Her sleeves are translucent,unlike the main part of her dress. Legacy Day Wicked wears her hair in twintails, on top of that, she wears a silver crown. Her dress is black with a long, full skirt, with periwinkle ballgown sleeves, a lace overlay, and silver jewelry. Getting Fairest Her hair is tied into blue curlers, with a black barrette. She wears a gray robe with black thorn prints, and her dress is black. Thronecoming Wicked's hair is in a round bump. Some pieces of hair dangle to the side. The bodice of her gown is slate gray, accentuated with a light-to-dark pattern; the top is light and the bottom is dark. She wears a slate gray faux fur stole. The peplum of her skirt is black, and it has silver designs on it. Underneath, Wicked wears a light gray gown with royal patterns. Her mask is silver in the shape of a griffin. She wears silver earrings, a black purse, black gloves, and a regal silver collar. Through the Woods Her cape is gray, and her dress is white with black thorn patterns.She wears white tights and black hiking boots. Fairest on Ice Wicked's gown is gray with white snowflakes. Her earrings are in the shape of polar bears, and her scarf is feathery. Her bodice is silver glitter, her crown is silver, her jewelry is silver, and her skates are silver. Enchanted Picnic Her dress is plaid, gray and white, and it has thorn designs. Her boots are black. Trivia * Her birthday is on November 19th. Category:Rebels Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Swan Lake